


Hermione's Kinky Dreams

by CanonConvergence18



Series: Hermione's Kinky Side [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Doggy Style, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fantasy, Multi, Threesome, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonConvergence18/pseuds/CanonConvergence18
Summary: Hermione has a very naughty dream involving a couple of her closest friends.





	Hermione's Kinky Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my slightly AU version of post-Deathly Hallows Harry Potter, including both Hermione's Kinky Side, and Harry Potter and the Metamorphmagus. If you want more of these characters, check out both those stories!

Hermione felt so full.

A cock in her pussy, another in her mouth, muffles her cries of pleasure.

It was so fucking incredible.

Tonks had grown a nice, thick penis for the occasion, bigger than either Harry or Ron, and the feel of it pistoning in an out of her while she sucked off Harry was exquisite. Every now and then she'd glance over at Ron, sitting in a chair next to the bed watching his girlfriend getting fucked from both ends while he idly stroked himself. Harry's hands were wrapped up in her hair, forcing her to take his cock farther down her throat until she gagged, drooling all over his shaft at the bed. Meanwhile, Tonks's hands clutched at her hips, pulling her arse to meet every powerful thrust.

She'd already come twice, but they hadn't stopped. Tonks could keep going as long as she wanted, and Hermione had made it clear that she should only stop when she felt like it, regardless of how sensitive Hermione got. Tonks and Harry had taken turns having a go at her mouth, pussy and tits. Her favorite part had been when Tonks had straddled her chest and forced her huge cock into Hermion's mouth. The Metamorphmagus hadn't changed fully into a man, and Hermione took great enjoyment in reaching up to play with her breasts while her lips stretched around the other woman's dick.

Tonks's relentless pummeling of her pussy made her come again, her screams sending vibrations up Harry's shaft.

"Fuck, Tonks, I'm gonna come!" he shouted. 

By prior agreement, they both pulled their cocks out of Hermione and stood up on the bed. She knelt in front of them and took a cock in each hand, stroking vigorously. A few moments later, they were both unloading all over her face, spraying her forehead, cheeks, lips, and hair with their release. She moaned ecstatically as her face was covered with two loads of thick, warm cum. When it was finished, her two friends kissed passionately before admiring their handiwork.

Eventually they hopped off the bed to give Ron a chance to admire the mess they'd made of his girlfriend. She lay back on the bed as he approached, looking up at him happily. He easily slid into her still soaked pussy, his face inches from hers as he pounded into her with total abandon. He told her what a whore she was, making her come one last time as he filled her pussy with his cum. Meanwhile, Harry and Tonks looked on from the side, waiting until it was their turn to go again...

Hermione abruptly jerked awake, sitting up in bed. Next to her, Ron snored lightly, not noticing anything was wrong. She sat there, breathing heavily as the dream played through her head. She glanced guiltily at her sleeping boyfriend. He'd mentioned that he might like to see her with other guys at some point, but they'd always talked about strangers, not their best friend and his girlfriend. She wasn't even interested in women, where had that come from?

Probably best not to tell Ron about that particular dream. He was mostly over his insecurities about being Harry Potter's best friend, but still, no reason to test him.

That said, she was feeling more than a little horny after her dream. Slipping under the covers, Hermione pulled Ron's cock out of his boxers. She wrapped her lips around him, knowing that in a few minutes, she'd be getting the pounding she needed. If he asked afterwards, she'd tell him she just woke up horny. No need for him to hear about her dream. She'd hold onto that one for late nights when Ron wasn't home and all she had were her fingers and imagination...


End file.
